Valium
by El Silencio de Lyna
Summary: La noche en que Edward Cullen supo quien era verdaderamente Isabella Swan vio en el Valium su única salida, sin darse cuenta que en realidad era la entrada a una serie de eventos que profundizarían sus tormentos. TH


Cap. 1 El eco de la memoria.

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Meyer, a excepción de Edward que es de Isabella Swan/Cullen. . Ñañañañañ los textos aparentemente inconexos que forman la historia son míos.

What if this storm ends? - Snow Patrol

What if this storm ends? And leave us nothing

Except a memory

A distant echo

Octubre.

La primera tormenta de la temporada había cesado al fin, ahora Londres se cubría con una fina llovizna salpicando a Emmet McCarty, quien corría hacia el sofisticado edificio ubicado cerca del Charing Cross, después de entrar tomó el elevador que lo llevaría al último piso y se dirigió a la única puerta que no estaba enumerada. Al entrar al departamento se encontró con la misma imagen de siempre: el elegante y sencillo sillón negro de cuero en el living, la vieja guitarra color negro en una de las esquinas, el pequeño piano caoba que ocupaba lo que debería ser el comedor, la alfombra gris adornada con libros y colillas de cigarrillos desperdigados, una mesa de centro hecha de cristal llena de retratos contenedoras de sonrisas destellantes. La piel de Emmet se erizo cuando visualizo la típica escena en la total oscuridad.

-Nunca voy a terminar de entenderlo- se decía mientras buscaba a tientas el interruptor de luz en aquel lugar, el hogar de su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuyo departamento parecía el de un vago a pesar de que su empleo podría pagar un buen teatro en casa, un librero, un comedor, una maid, un buen decorador.

-Eddy… ¿dónde estas?- preguntó en tono burlón mientras se adentraba más al lugar.

-¿Eddy?- volvió a preguntar, mientras paseaba por el departamento, habitación, cocina, baños… habitación -¿Edward?- Emmet sujeto con fuerza y miedo el sobre color manila que sostenía mientras oía el repique de las manecillas de su reloj.

Tick-tock-tick-tock

Veinte segundos después el grandulón seguía sin su respuesta.

De pronto sintió una corriente de aire del crudo invierno londinense, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta que conectaba el balcón con el living al darse que la frialdad provenía de ahí. Notó que la lluvia había dado tregua en su corto camino y soltó un exagerado suspiro su cuando lo vio, a él, con sus antebrazos apoyados en el bordo de acero y la mirada melancólica característica. Los faros que alumbraban las calles veían despejada su función y daban la oportunidad de apreciar el perfil de Edward, de pálida piel, mandíbula cuadrada, ojos que parecían haber descubierto una nueva tonalidad de verde, perfil recto y todas las características que lo clasificaban dentro de los estándares de la deidad.

-Creí que esta vez te habías quitado la vida- dijo mientras se posicionaba a lado de Edward y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

El ojiverde soltó una risita- nunca lo he intentado Emmet- y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-Por supuesto- le contesto Emmet con los ojos en blanco.

Y es que McCarty tenia razones para mofarse de esa respuesta, más cuando hacia un más de un par de años que se había encontrado una escena similar solo que en aquella ocasión se encontró con un Edward Cullen, una botella semivacía de Jack Daniel's y Valium. A pesar de los años, para todos los amigos y familia de Cullen aún era un misterio el porqué del intento de suicido de Edward, quien después de la desintoxicación llegó a la negación. "Todo había sido un error", se repetía así mismo y a los demás, las pamplinas y la incredulidad solo lo rodeaban, pero aun así alguien debió de haberle dicho que el Valium no mata, probablemente se hubiera ahorrado la experiencia en los hospitales.

El Vallium es un fármaco cuyas propiedades sedantes ayudan a combatir la ansiedad, en exceso y combinado con alcohol tiene graves consecuencias pero ni un Valle de Vallium fue suficiente para Edward Cullen, quien en la noche que se entero quien era verdaderamente Isabella Swan y de los secretos de Reneé Swyer, vio en esta sustancia su única salida, sin darse cuenta que en realidad era la entrada a una serie de eventos que profundizarían sus tormentos. Para desgracia de Edward el Vallium que había empezado a tomar más de un año antes del incidente llevo consigo estragos en su organismo derivados de la sobredosis, imposibilitándose de vivir sin él por temporadas largas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, eh?- preguntó después del silencio.

-Nuevo empleo amigo- respondió Emmet señalándole el sobre y guiñándole un ojo.

-Genial, ¿ahora con quien me tengo que besar?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez sus ojos reviraban.

Su amigo soltó un bufido -Siempre te llevas la mejor parte- contestó mientras le daba el contenido del sobre.

-Lo sé, por eso me gusta ser actor- frunció la nariz, como si la palabra le desagradara.

Y en parte lo hacia. La idea de ser actor nunca había cruzado por la mente de Edward, de hecho todas las mañanas se levantaba se preguntaba cómo se había convertido en el prodigio del séptimo arte. Él, hijo de una artista plástica reconocida y un medico prestigioso, había nacido con la vena nata del arte, y criada por y con una artista creció con amor a la música, al paso del tiempo sus ideales se fueron solidificando. Edward tenia como sueño ser concertista de piano, pero eso no sucedió ya que como cualquier adolescente gran parte de su futuro dependía de sus padres, y el Dr. Carslile Cullen, quien en contra de cualquier lógica al enamorarse y casarse con una niñata bohémica y rebelde, había de aprobar su elección solo con una condición: que estudiara medicina, eso tampoco sucedió así que sin el apoyo de sus padres inicio una carrera de modelaje para pagar sus estudios en **Royal Academy of Music,** pero no contaba con conocer a Emmet, poco menos de dos metros, castaño, un chico grande con el alma de un niño y el hijo de uno de los más grandes inversionistas en el mundo del teatro, quien lo persuadió para actuar y le consiguió, o eso cree él, su primer papel cono uno de los directores más reconocidos de Londres: Charlie Swan, conocido por su exigencia, experiencia, talento e hija, la amnesia y el verdadero motivo que lo hizo olvidar su más grande sueño.

Fue pensar en lo fue, era y seria que lo hizo recordar. Pareciera que no habían pasado ochos años de cuando él corría por los pasillos del teatro tras la señorita Swan, la hija adolescente del director.

_-Swan por favor!- gritaba _

_Bella como le gustaba que le llamaran era una niña de 15 años poseía la belleza que una piel blanca, labios carmín y ojos chocolate podrían dar pero no fue lo que enamoró al ingles cuatro años mayor sino su lengua falaz e inteligente y actitud temeraria que hacia amparar a cualquier persona a la que ella amara._

_-Por favor- dijo nuevamente._

_La chica entró a un camerino y antes de que Edward entrara apoyó todo su peso en la espalda para cerrar la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, él llego antes de que bloqueara su paso completamente. _

_-Lárgate- gritaba con su voz infantil golpeando con sus puños la puerta- no te quiero ver._

_-Por favor déjame explicarte…- suplicó Edward nuevamente_

_La lucha no duro mucho, las fuerzas de Bella se agotaron y él pudo entrar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella daba golpes que parecían suaves en su pecho. _

_-¡Qué me quieres explicar!- decía al ritmo de los golpes- que tu y Tanya -escupió mientras los puños seguían chocando._

_Edward la sujeto de las muñecas mientras empujaba la puerta con uno de sus pies._

_-¡ESTABAMOS ENSAYANDO! - gritó callándola con un violento beso._

_Los labios rosados de Edward insistían ante la boca cerrada de Bella, quien ante la lucha soltó un suspiro de derrota, abrió su boca permitiendo el vaivén de un beso, se desciño del agarre y dirigió sus manos al cabello bronce de su novio secreto, las manos de él se dirigieron a la pequeña cintura, sus labios bailoteaban de una fuego violento, pidiendo cada vez más uno del otro, sus lenguas jugaron con insistencia, el espacio entre ellos parecía demasiado, ambos luchaban por mantener la cercanía lo mas posible, cuando la respiración fue necesaria los besos disminuyeron a demostraciones inocentes que contenían detrás una gran pasión domada._

_-Lo siento- dijo en un gemido Bella mientras su rostro se coloreaban más por vergüenza que por pasión. Basto recordar la escena, las palabras que su novio había cruzado con la rubia y que correspondían a la obra que su padre dirigía. Pero no fue la interacción lo que hiso que los celos de Isabella se desataran fueron el significado, pasión y entrega, la temática, de aquella obra, de aquellas líneas, lo único que Bella no había obtenido de Edward, la oportunidad de entregarse a él._

_-Entiéndeme Edward, ella puede dar cosas que yo no no no… que tu no quieres que te de y yo te amo, quiero estar de todas las formas posibles contigo-ocultó su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y embriagándose._

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso- contestó Edward depositando suaves y delicados besos en su frente -eres tan frágil y pequeña… aún no es tiempo…_

_-¿Cuándo es tiempo?- alzó la cabeza y clavo la mirada en los ojos verdes que la hacían perder todo. -¿Cuando podremos tener… sexo?- preguntó en voz baja mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color casi escarlata- no me vengas con que cuando deje der ser una niña por qué según Jian...- y la besó de nuevo._

_Tabaco y menta, algo clásico pero en él ese sabor era singular, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de ella, sus labios se abrieron dándole entrada al juego excitante que el hacia con aquella parte. El beso se fue intensificando sus manos se dirigieron a sus nalgas alzándola ligeramente, ella aferro sus pequeñas manos a los fornidos hombros. El calor en su vientre se intensificó con la dureza de sus pantalones._

_Y un golpe seco en la puerta los separo._

_Esperaron cinco minutos y sintieron unos pasos que no escucharon llegar alejarse._

_Una suave risa salió de la garganta de Edward, recordando más el modo en que interrumpió a Bella que el modo del beso mismo; como le explicaría a Bella que ni él sabia, que tal vez seria más pronto de lo que pensaba, que sus pantalones no aguantarían mucho tiempo, que le hubiera gustado esperar a que ella fuera un poco mas mujer, pero que no seria así, que se sentía un pervertido porque él ya quería estar dentro de ella._

_-Cuando menos lo pienses- susurró_

-Renné Dwyer - Escuchó en la voz de su amigo interrumpiendo el eco de la memoria.

-Que es Renné Dwyer - repitió Emmet ante el silencio

-¿Qué?- contesto finalmente mientras fruncía sus pobladas cejas

-Te besaras con Renné Dwyer - contesto nuevamente con fastidio

-Pero pero ¡¿Qué?!- dijo aún más asombrado empuñando con fuerza el pretil del balcón, sus fosas nasales se hincharon tratando de contener todo sentimiento. Las frías gotas de una lluvia que habían acabado la tregua se hicieron presentes haciendo que ambos se adentraran de regreso al departamento y evitando más recuerdos.

-¿Querías regresar al teatro, no?- dijo en tono gracioso Emmet después de entrar, sabiendo que eso no era cierto, que por las recomendaciones de su terapeuta las actividades de Edward se limitaban en lugares en donde podría regular sus tratamiento, por lo tanto había tenido apariciones especiales en películas que no lo tenían fuera por más de un mes pero Emmet decidió que nuevos escenarios le harían bien a su mejor amigo, le falto perspicacia para darse cuenta que tal vez y la idea no era tan bueno ya que los problemas de Edward empezaron tras un telón rojo.

-Reneé es un icono del teatro, harán buena mancuerna- continuó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones –aunque en realidad aún esta por confirmar, vive en América en estos momentos y pensé…

-Ni lo menciones- interrumpió mientras buscaba un cigarrillo bajo los cojines del sofá- no quiero hacer teatro- dijo encontrando un cigarro, miro detenidamente a su amigo-¿Tienes fuego?- preguntó con el filtro en su boca. Emmet sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo trasero y se lo dio -Búscame otra cosa…- titubeó mientras lo prendía

-Imposible, sabes muy bien que es por tu bien y ya has firmado- señaló el contrato

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?- preguntó confundido, dio un pitido. Sintió el sabor de los luky Strike en su organismo, disfrutando de los efectos de la nicotina, la sintió bajar por su pecho, recorrer sus brazos, acelerar su corazón y llegar a su conciencia "_la nicotina revoca los efectos del diazepam"_ y rememoro los 5 minutos anteriores, los papeles que firmó pensando era papeleo que no tenia importancia.

-Fue hace 5 minutos- Emmet hiso gesto de ver su reloj- mira que el Valium te ha hecho daño ¿En que pensabas, eh?

Afuera el choque de la lluvia con el asfalto, nublaba los faros de las calles, de los autos y de las ideas.

-En mentiras- fue la respuesta que la tormenta opacaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh por Dios, espero y les agrade, por favor déjenme saber su opinión… es la primera vez que publico aquí y tengo nervios o.o**

**FF es un lugar en el que he encontrado tantas historias, emociones y lagrimas… pff**

**Tal vez todo sea un poco confuso pero esto es como una bola de estambre con ciertos nudos, pero no duden en preguntarme cositas…. D:**

**Necesito un Beta.**

**Fer, muchas gracias por todo, te adoro. **


End file.
